


Magic Mixtapes: A Source of Light

by CypressSunn



Series: Magic Mixtapes [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for the long trek toredemptionof a magician forever fighting her way back to the light. An Alice Quinn mixtape.
Series: Magic Mixtapes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Magic Mixtapes: A Source of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Creator's Notes:  
> There's no real reason to post Magician's mixes, seeing as the series was cancelled months ago and its been longer since it was reliably enjoyable. And yet, here we are... guess some loves just refuse to burn out. So with eight total for all the leads I cared about most, (sorry Fen and Josh,) here is the first of my Magic Mixtapes endeavor.
> 
> Genres include the cerebral and ethereal; synthpop, piano rock, indie and electronica.

For that tortured perfectionist streak of a dead girl dragged back to life. For the nightmare following the confrontation with the ugliest, most brutal aspects of her soul. For curiosity, for grief, for the sin of error and landing on the wrong side of caution. Songs for the long trek to **redemption** of a magician forever fighting her way back to the light. An Alice Quinn mixtape.

_**“** There's no such thing as safe magic._ _**”** _

__

one. **A Source of Light, The Naked & Famous  
**

two. **Brain, BANKS**  
  
three. **Numbers, Daughter**  
  
four. **This Isn't Control, MS MR**  
  
five. **Pretty Little Head, Eliza Rickman**  
  
six. **Lullaby for a Realist, Anya Marina**  
  
seven. **I Change Every Minute, Bronwen Exter**  
  
eight. **Dark In My Imagination, of Verona  
**

nine. **Runaway, AURORA**  
  
ten. **Bird, Billie Marten** ****

eleven. **Falling, Florence + The Machine**  
  
twelve. **Lights, Ellie Goulding  
**

thirteen. **Walk Through Walls, Kyla La Grange**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/02cjJ2nf0a7QXduuski3k1?si=iuOxJOp8Sr6AnBu75IiBhg)


End file.
